Wasteland Beauty
by Light Eco Girl
Summary: Khara was left behind.Now she has found a city that she can realate to.Khara is sorry for everything,she left behind. Will she come to her senses and go home or stay in Haven to suffer.
1. Default Chapter

Eco girl: Hey what's up! I'm eco girl and this is my friend Sammy.

Sammy: Ugh I got three tails.

Eco girl: No one cares about your stinky tails anyway this is my first story so don't sue. Here it goes.

Sammy: Yippee!

Eco girl: Shut up!

Wasteland Beauty

**CHAPTER one LEFT ALONE **

Khara was born in Spargus but wasn't trusted. One day the young girl had gone messing with the wall that lets the trucks go into the dangerous wasteland. Because of her accident metal heads had broken into the city. Half the people sacrificed his or her life to save the city.

The next morning wasn't very lucky for Khara or Spargus. 90 percent of the people were dead, and Khara was thrown out the city for life.

The girl started wondering deeper into the hot wasteland with her leaper lizard to find her destiny. All she had were a couple of her old guns and one bottle of water.

After 2 long days wandering in the desert Khara had found a cave to stay in. The bad thing was metal heads were attacking. Khara crabbed her Super Nova and ran out the cave.

She took down the metal heads easy but one of them had attacked her lizard. Khara dropped to her knees by the lizard and examined it. No hard damage was done. "You'll be okay" said Khara to her gentle companion.

The lizard slowly got the his feet and nudged Khara to climb on. "You're too weak" whispered Khara crabbing the reins. Together they walked back into the cave. She let go of the reins and took out her Blaster. The leaper Lizard took two steps away from Khara. "Don't worry boy I'm not gonna hurt you" said Khara shooting at a pile of twigs.

Soon the twigs were lit as a fire. Khara threw herself in the sand by the fire. Without a good night she fell asleep. The next morning when Khara woke up she noticed that her little friend was gone. After searching for 3 hours the lizard came back with a mouth full of fruit.

"Where did you get that?" asked Khara taking the fruit from the mouth of her friend. The lizard gobbled up a rat in the back of the cave while Khara ate the fruit. "Thanks Leaper" said Khara under her breath.

Eco girl: Aw nice lizard. Sorry the chapter is kind of short but I promise I'll write more longer ones soon.

Sammy: Hey these aren't bad. (is eating one of those rats from the story)


	2. Marauder Attack

Sammy: You, You, You, welcome to my next s-t-o-r-y.

Eco girl: Oh, then why is your tail stuck on a string.

Sammy: What?

Eco girl: Bye, Bye (pulls the string, Sammy disappears) Ha, hope you like the next, S-t-o-r-y.

Marauder Attack

Well, it's in the middle of the night. The moon was shining through the door of the cave. Khara was getting tired; she turned to her lizard and said, "You'll stay with me right?" Leaper motioned, what looked like "yes". She threw herself down in the sand, her head landing softly.

The next morning

Leaper whined, walking back and forth, back and forth, in front of the door of the cave.

Every time he walked away from the door, the sun would shine in.

Khara flinched, as the sun shined on her silver hair. She opened her eyes, looked at her lizard, and said, "What are you doing, Leaper?" The Lizard moved himself over to the weapons then walked over to the cave door.

Khara shook her head, "there's no metal heads" Or is their? Khara jumped to her feet, crabbed her Blaster, and ran outside. She was right, no metal heads, but Marauders.

Khara glanced at the blood thirsty waste Landers. "Okay, remember, I kick ass" muttered Khara under her breath.

A Marauder started charging at her. Khara grinned; "Boo yeah!" pieces of the Marauder flew every where. By now, she's got them mad and they were all shooting her.

Khara took out the Vulcan Fury. BOOM! They were all falling to the ground. "Don't mess with, Khara" she chuckled, picking up a Light Eco Crystal. Khara ran inside the cave, crabbed a saddle, threw it on Leaper, and took off.

By now, Khara found out where she wanted to go, and she wouldn't stop until she's there. Haven City ran through Khara's head. Was she gonna make it or not?

The sun was burning, burning on Khara's neck. The day got hotter by the second, and Khara was drying up. Her water was out, she was hungry, and the city, well only Mar knows were it is.

Khara was clutching the reins in her hand as hard as she can, but being tired is not easy.

Everything in Khara's vision was going blurry. Her hands slipped off the reins, as she fell off her lizard.

"Ugh… Leaper" Khara could barely make words. Her friend stopped and looked down at her, like she was completely fine. Then finally, Leaper crawled under Khara and stood up, with Khara on his back.

The sun was now high in the air, and they were still far from any sign of life.


	3. I Meet You Know

Sammy: Whoopee, the computer is mine.

Eco Girl: hands on hips, to reader Have you ever been annoyed by someone?

Sammy: Yeah, you.

Eco girl: Ugh, enjoy.

Chapter 3 I Meet You Now

Leaper laid Khara down in a puddle of water. She gurgled, and managed to get up. Khara looked at Leaper and spat out the water. "What's wrong, boy?" she asked. Leaper threw his head back as to say: "get on!" Khara chuckled, jumped on, and grabbed the reins.

"Giddy up!" shouted Khara. Leaper coked his head. Khara smiled, "Go!" Leaper understood, and started to run.

The sand started to blow into her face, and she had a feeling a storm was coming. "Quick, Leaper, in that cave!" ordered Khara. Straight away, Leaper ran in the cave. Khara sighed, she jumped off her lizard, and steered him to the back. "Leaper, if we don't find life out here soon we're gonna…" she gulped, "die." Leaper had understood the words, and Khara knew that he had.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, as she reached for something around her neck. "Mom, I…" she muttered "I love you, but I will die out here." Khara's eyes were getting heavy. She glanced at her sleeping pet, then through the cave door. The wind was throwing sand in the cave.

She looked at the golden amulet in her hand, and put it back in her shirt. "I can't lose my life to this desert," said Khara almost in a whisper. She laid her head in the sand, and closed her eyes.

Khara's eyes flung open. "Did I sleep?" asked Khara herself. She looked at the cave door; the sun was gleaming in the sky so it was morning.

"Ugh, my head," muttered Khara, as she sat up. She glanced around the cave, and saw Leaper, sleeping peacefully. She smiled at he friend. Leaper opened his shiny black eyes, and looked at Khara with them. "Well, look who's up!" laughed Khara.

Khara stood up, and searched the cave with her eyes. "Ah, berries!" she shouted, running over to a pile of red berries. After, eating she walked over to Leaper. "Ready, let us ride then," she grinned, climbing on Leaper.

As soon as Khara was on, Leaper walked over to the cave entrance. Khara took out her Vulcan Fury, just incase.

Leaper walked outside. "No metal heads, yet" stated Khara. They kept on walking north. After an hour, Khara started seeing something in the distance. "What is that?" she asked "Come on, hurry up!" she ordered.

Leaper started jumping, which made it faster for them to move. "There it is… a giant wall?" Khara seemed confused. Leaper lowered to the ground, and let Khara off. "Wait, this is… Haven City," Khara's eyes were growing big with excitement. Leaper started to walk away, but Khara stopped him.

"Where you going?" asked Khara "oh, I forgot, the doors only let humans in." She looked deep into Leapers black eyes. Somehow he understood what Khara was trying to say.

She took out her amulet and put it around Leaper's neck. "Bye, old friend" said Khara disappearing behind the metal wall. She walked in the city and looked around. "Who are you?" asked a harsh voice. "Ugh, who are you?" asked Khara. "Torn" he responded.

"Well, bye!" she yelled walking past Torn. Khara stopped, behind Torn was standing a blonde boy with an orange rat on his left shoulder. "Uh, who are you?" she asked. "Jak, you?" he answered looking in Khara's blue eyes. "I'm Khara" she answered.

"Well, Khara, you look like you can take down metal heads!" said Torn, handing her a Scatter Gun. "Yes, I can" said Khara taking the gun.

"Jak, here can take you do the gun course," said Torn pointing to Jak. Khara looked at Jak, and smiled, he smiled back. Jak walked over to a zoomer, Khara followed. "Jump on!" yelled Jak, jumping on it.

Khara jumped on, and slipped her hands around his waist. "So, where is the gun course?" she asked Jak, popping her head over Jak's left shoulder. "In south town port," he answered. "He always gets the girls" muttered the orange rat. "What was that, Daxter?" asked Jak. "Nothing!" yelled Daxter. "Good, let's go!" he shouted.

Khara tightened her grip, and said, "Daxter, I think you got issues?" "Babe, I'm not even close to kicking, ass," said Daxter. "You're adorable," said Khara. "Really!" yelled Daxter. Jak chuckled. "Yeah, really," said Khara laying her head on Jak's back.

Eco girl: Well, how you like this.

Sammy: I… LOVE IT!

Eco girl: Never thought you'd say that.

Sammy: Me neither.


	4. The Truth

Chap 4 the Truth

Eco girl: Hi, I've been out of city for a few long uh… times.

Sammy: Hey, Jak's in your room, what do me say.

Eco girl: &! Get out!

Sammy: (to jak) She said: &! Get out!

Eco girl: (to Sammy) I wasn't talking about Jak, I was talking to you.

Sammy: Oh, bye!

(Erol jumps in)

Eco girl: Hey, you're dead!

Jak: Now he is.

Eco girl: Oh…Kay, hope you like this one.

"Okay, we're here," announced Daxter. "Everyone can see that you, idiot!" teased Khara. "What's an 'idiot'?" asked Daxter. Khara chuckled, "nothing!"

"So, Jak, when are we gonna go in?" asked Khara. "Now," answered Jak.

"Good, just for the record, I got my own guns," she announced walking in the course. "Yeah, what kind is that one, Khara?" asked Daxter. Khara grinned, "It's a Super Nova."

"What is it related to?" asked Daxter. "Uh… I think it's almost like a peace maker, only different," answered Khara.

"Hmm… you've had some experience, have you?" said Jak. Khara looked at the ground, "Yeah, a lot of experience."

Jak looked at her hard, "what do you mean?" "Can I trust you?" asked Khara. Jak nodded, "Dax, could you…?" Daxter sighed as he left.

Khara began, "I had a bad accident, but Damas, well, and he threw me out of course. I was hoping to find a home in Haven, but the more I fought in the wasteland, the more hate grew in me. I want to rat my city out."

"Khara, there's a city out there. They already live in fear of metal heads. Just, leave them," explained Jak.

"You're right, thanks," said Khara hugging Jak. Jak hugged her back, "Uh, you're welcome." "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" echoed a loud voice through the gun course.

Daxter ran in out of breath, "Keira is coming! I went out into the city and bumped into her. She asked where Jak is, and I told her you were working with a hot wastelander."

Jak frowned, "what!"

"Hi, Jak," said Keira.

"Hi!" he answered back.

"Do you know what day it is?" asked Keira.

"Saturday?" said Jak.

"It's the day you were supposed to take me on a date!" yelled Keira.

"Maybe you two need to talk?" said Khara. "Yeah, I agree," said Daxter.

"You're little friends are right!" shouted Keira. "Okay, let's go talk," said Jak taking Keira outside.

"Who do you think you are?" yelled Keira as soon as they got outside.

"What's you're problem!" Jak yelled back to her.

"Jak, you promised you wouldn't be fighting metal heads, listening to Torn's boring announcements, or even thinking of training a girlie wastelander!" she yelled again.

"Who died and made you my mom! As soon as Kor was killed you've been acting like I'm done with metalheads, they're not extinct, you know!" Jak yelled.

Keira's anger was calming; she has never heard Jak yell at her like that. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you cared more about killing metalheads than your friends," she stated.

She walked back to her zoomer and zoomed away. Jak shook his head and walked back inside. "Hey, Jak, do you believe Khara has struck gold already!" shouted Daxter. "Yeah," Jak muttered under his breath.

"You okay?" Khara asked. "Yeah, whatever," answered Jak. Khara turned to Daxter with a 'what's going on look'. "Hey, don't look at me, babe!" shouted Daxter.

"I'm gonna go now," said Jak, "Steal a zoomer if you need a ride."

"Yeah, okay! Thanks for the tip!" stated Khara.

"He'll get over it!" Daxter shouted, "Keira and Jak always fight."

"Things happen," said Khara, "Bye!"

"See you sweet thing!" shouted Daxter. Khara smiled.

Eco girl: Well, there you go.

Sammy: Review!

Eco girl: That was my line.


End file.
